Love in the Library
by NAWag1R
Summary: A kissing couple is caught in the act


**Love in the Library**

By: NaWag1R

Paring: Jeb/DG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did… well never mind

It started out like any normal day. Get up get dressed go to lessons meet with some dignitaries. Boring really. So when I got a few minutes to my self I went to the library to read up on my family history. As I walk in I see him sitting in one of the overstuffed double chairs and went to join him. We've been seeing each other here in secret for a few weeks now. Just talking and getting to know each other. He tells me about the O.Z. and I tell him about the Other Side. It started out so innocent, just two people talking and becoming friends. To say I was surprised when he asked if he could kiss me was an understatement. I wasn't really expecting it. However it is not unwelcome. He reaches out and places a hand on the side of my face gently, the other hand brushing my hair out of my eyes. He has beautiful eyes and for a moment I am lost in them. I am brought out of my daze by the faintest brush of his lips on mine. He is so sweet and gentle. More so than a battle hardened freedom fighter had any right to be. The hand on my face moves back to tangle in my hair and the other one finds a place at my waist. My arms find their way around his back stroking and exploring. I am breathing heavy pulling in more of his scent with every breath. It's… I don't know I just know it is uniquely him. I really don't know how long we are sitting there just holding on to each other and kissing but anyone look would realize that we have forgotten that we are in a very public room in the palace.

"**What in the seven Hells do you two think you're doing?"** The sudden voice of my bodyguard forces us to jump apart. I don't know if Cain is angrier at the fact that I am sitting in the library kissing a boy or the fact that the boy happens to be his son.

Jeb looks like he is about to bolt. "Father, I, that is to say we, oh boy…"

"Enough, I don't want to hear it we'll talk about this later." Cain looks over at me. "You, on the other hand, can go explain this to your mother."

"Cain, please we weren't doing anything bad. This was the first time we've done anything but talk." I try to explain. Then I realize that I had just told him that I had been alone with Jeb before. Maybe he won't pick up on that.

"You mean to tell me that you two have been alone together more than once?!?" Cain roars. Jeb and I both cringe, so much for him not noticing what I said. I look over at Jeb and mouth, sorry. "How long has this been going on?" He looks at me and I just stare at the floor. His steely gaze shifts to Jeb. "Well? How long?"

Jeb looks at the floor also as he mumbles, "5 weeks."

Cain is looking gobsmacked again. "Everyday?" We both nod.

"When?"

"The 2 hours between lunch and my first afternoon lesson, when I am supposed to be in my room." I say softly.

"Sweet Ozma!! You mother's gonna have my job and my head for this. And you," Cain turns to Jeb, "Damn it, Jeb, what were you thinking? You are supposed to be studying. Come on. Both of you." He starts for the door we don't immediately follow. "Now!" he shouts at us as he comes back and grabs us both by an arm and drags us out of the library. It's not long before I realize that we are heading directly for my mother's office.

Cain tells the guard that he needs to see my mother. The guard goes in and then comes back out in just a few minutes. He tells Cain that my mother will see us. Cain opens the door. "Well, inside you two." We don't move. He pushes us both through the door. We stand next to one another off to the side of the room looking at the floor. Jeb's hand brushes mine and I grab it, holding it tightly.

"What is going on here, Commander Cain?" my mother, always sounds so in control and regal. She's looking and Jeb and me now. I think she knows something's up.

Cain's voice is more controlled than before as he explains why he brought us to see her. It's probably a good thing that he's not raging anymore. I risk a glace up at Jeb and he looks at me offering a smile and squeezes my hand. I really hope I can still see him. I like him a lot.

Mother moves to stand in front of us. "What were the two of you thinking? Honestly, DG, you are a princess and as such you need to behave in a certain manner. And sneaking around to see a boy is inappropriate. You know that you are not supposed to be anywhere with out a guard. Things may have settled down in the last year but there are still risks."

I look at my mother then I look at Jeb and smile. "He's worth it. I really like him and I would like to continue seeing him. I know that he's not a noble but every one of those I have met has been a self absorbed over starched idiot only looking out for himself and his desire to become Queen's Consort." Oops, I shouldn't have said that in front of Jeb.

Jeb looks at me with a question on his face but I squeeze his hand and shake my head. I'll explain it to him later. Mother sees the small interaction. She looks at our joined hands then back at me. "If the two of you wish to continue seeing each other then you may. Under the conditions that you are supervised and that I and your father know where you are going to be and what you are going to do."

"Yes, Ma'am," we say together.

"Mother, we would like to go back to the library. There were some books on our family history that I want to look at." I tell her.

"Very well, but try not to… get distracted." Jeb and I are both blushing and Cain is trying not to laugh. "One of the guards at the door will accompany you. I need to speak with the Commander for a moment." We nod and bolt out the door still holding hands.

"I wonder what you mother wanted to talk to my dad about?" Jeb asked as we got back to the library.

"Us, most likely. I don't think she liked the idea that I was falling for you."

"I imagine not," he says as he turns and takes me in his arms. "So, are you? Falling for me I mean?"

"Yeah, Jeb, I think I am." I smile as I pull him down into a kiss.


End file.
